soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Miley (PKM L
Miley (バニラ Vanilla) is a character in Pokémon Light & Darkness. Depending on which Trainer the player chooses, she will be the player's travel companion. The player can then decide her name. In Pokémon Twilight, Miley is a shrine maiden at the Cottoncloud Temple, using her default name. She returns as one of the New Valor Plaza Gym Leaders alongside Maurice in Pokémon Hope & Despair. Their Gym is Various. History in the Games Miley is the descendant of a psychic family chosen by the Dream Pokémon Faerixie to protect a treasure called the Dream Stone from people wishing to abuse Faerixie's powers. However, only her older brother Adina, the Valion City Gym Leader, was born with the psychic powers of their grandmother and the psychic Elder Nazli. She and her twin brother Maurice decide to leave on a journey to find their own ways to protect the Dream Stone. Pokémon Light & Darkness If the player chooses the boy Trainer, Dunstan, the player meets Miley after beating the game's rival Matilda for the first time in Old Port City. Miley cheerily compliments how strong the player's Pokémon are and against the player's chagrin, she joins them on their journey. Her twin brother Maurice is found accompanying Matilda when the player and Miley encounter Matilda again in Cambria Town. In the game, Miley will give the player advice and information about Pokémon, routes and cities using the "A" button when facing her to talk to her. If the player chooses the girl Trainer, Abha, Miley is replaced by Maurice and Miley accompanies Matilda. Miley will also go by her default name. Pokémon Twilight Miley had returned to Valion City two years in the four year gap between Light & Darkness and Twilight. She now works at the Cottoncloud Temple as a shrine maiden that will challenge the player halfway inside the temple. Pokémon Hope & Despair Miley is battled in the Hope version. If the player had battled Pepper at the Meridian City Gym, she will tell the player that Pepper is her son. History in the Anime Main Article: Miley (anime) Miley is one of Ash's traveling companions in the Light & Darkness anime. She is first seen traveling with Maurice (nicknamed "Morry"), who is a Pokémon Coordinator, before she and her twin brother join Adina and Ash in "A Psychic's Twinning!". Characteristics Appearance Miley is a teenager near adulthood with raspberry eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned and she has long, dark blonde hair with bangs sweeping above her right eye. She keeps her hair back with a green bead like clasp, but letting it bulge out. Two strands hang in front of her ears. Miley wears a traditional outfit with a little modern spin. Her hat is a brown kippah with a white hem. She wears a sky blue tank top with a pale lavender pin holding a tawny brown shawl over her shoulders. On her left wrist is a spiky, turquoise coral bracelet. Miley has a brown, sarong like skirt that's over er left thigh with a tawny brown hem and an almond shaped symbol that's yellow and lime green with a sky blue center. Underneath is black leggings, but the leg on her right is short and only reaches her mid-thigh. Her shoes are sandy blonde boots with a sky blue hem. In Twilight, Miley is now a young adult. Personality Gallery List of Pokémon Light & Darkness If the player is the boy trainer, Miley can be asked to battle in places with Gyms. Anime Names Trivia * Miley, along with Maurice, are the first supporting characters that follow the player throughout their journey. *In the anime, Miley's first Pokémon is Minccino. *In the official biography book, Miley is 17 like Maurice, but is younger by 70.3 seconds. *Miley's Japanese name "Vanilla" is a play on her white sash and the stripe on her hat. Vanilla is considered the opposite of chocolate, for which Maurice's Japanese name is "Cocoa". Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Characters